


Basically A Cat

by Spaced Pastry (InterstellarToaster)



Series: Second Person: POV [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cat Ears, Comedy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Humor, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarToaster/pseuds/Spaced%20Pastry
Summary: You realize Knock Out's ears resemble cat ears, and strive to inform him.





	Basically A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> 2am  
> This story is dumb  
> Someone save Steve  
> Also you're a tiny human

"Oh."

You looked over at Knock Out. He was leaned over a patient, tying some wires off or something. He looked as amazing as ever. But...

"You've got cat ears," You realized, staring straight at the little audio receptors on the side of his head. They were cat ears. You couldn't believe he had cat ears. It was if god was playing a particularly funny joke on the world, and it was even funnier since no one had seemingly noticed...except for you, at this exact moment.

"I have what?" Knock Out asked, not paying attention. But you were. And you realized that his ears took that exact moment to twitch.

_Holy shit._

"You've got cat ears," You whispered, fiercely. With grace and ease, you jumped down from your perch and landed on the floor. Knock Out didn't notice your departure, and you decided that that was for the better. You made sure to wave to Steve as you left. 

The corridors of the Nemesis were long, doubly so for someone your size, so you had gotten particularly good at cardio during your long stay. Usually, whoever you were with would help you around, but Knock Out was busy and you had yourself a mission. If you were lucky, you might find Laserbeak and hitch a ride. As it turned out, today was one of those days.

"Hey! Down here!" You shouted, waving your arms up in the air. Laserbeak gently eased up in her flight path, gliding down beside you. You smiled.

"I need to go back to my room to get something," You explained, petting the side of her head, "Can I get a lift?"

Laserbeak let out a mechanical coo, and you quickly hoped on. Suddenly, she was off, flying through the air as you squealed. The journey was quick, and you landed in your room without incident. Carefully, you jumped off of your mechanized bird, and hurried to one of the several containers in the room.

"Aha! Here!" You exclaimed after several minutes of searching. A pair of black, mechanical cat ears. You got them online a as a joke, and then promptly forgot about them. It seemed they'd find use today. You held them in your hands as you ran back over to Laserbeak, hoping back on and flying over to the medical bay. When you landed, you smiled. 

"Thanks!" You waved to Laserbeak, before turning around and walking over to Knock Out. He was still busy with Steve, so you clambered up onto a nearby table and stared. You made sure to put the cat ears on.

"Hey, Knock Out," You called. His ears twitched, and you felt your fake ones twitch as well. You stifled a traitorous giggle, "Did you ever notice that you have cat ears?"

"I have what?" He stopped and turned to you, actually paying attention. You pointed to him; more specifically, his ears.

"Your audio receptors. They're...like a cat," You nodded firmly. He tilted his head a little.

"I have no idea what a cat even is," He replied. You rolled your eyes, and pointed to the ears on top of your head.

"Your ears look like this," You explained, "It's kind of cute." Knock Out frowned.

"No they don't," He stated. As he said that, his ears twitched. So did yours. The room was tense with silence, until Steve giggled. 

"Aha! I knew I was right!" You shouted.

"No! That doesn't mean anything!" Knock Out retorted, sharply turning his optics back to Steve, "You! How dare you!"

"I'm gonna show Breakdown!" You announced, moving to jump off the table. Knock Out rushed over to you.

"Oh no you don't," He growled. You laughed as you narrowly avoided his grasp, scampering off the table and rushing out of the medical bay.  
"Breakdown!" You called, running. 

"No! Don't listen to them!" Knock Out followed close behind, trying his best to stop you. 

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, Steve was forgotten


End file.
